Fasting
Fasting is the religious practice of abstaining from certain foods. Fasting in Roman Catholicism * No fish on Friday during Lent. Fasting in Protestantism Fasting in the Orthodox Church Fasting in the Eastern Orthodox Church is usually considered abstaining from certain foods during fast days or periods. However, fasting means more than simply abstaining from foods. It includes refraining from evil actions and thoughts, and even marital relations. Fasting times Extended fasting periods There are four main periods of extended fasting: :1. The Great Lent is the period of six weeks preceding Holy Week in anticipation of the Feast of Feasts, Pascha. :2. The Nativity Fast (or Advent; also called St. Philip's Fast, coming immediately after his feast on November 14), is the period from November 15 to December 24 (forty days) in anticipation of Christmas, the Festival of the Nativity of the Savior. :3. The Apostles' Fast is the period from the week following Pentecost (a variable feast) to the feast day of Sts. Peter and Paul on June 29. :4. The Dormition Fast is the period of the first two weeks of August in anticipation of the feast of the Dormition of the Theotokos. Fasting days :Eve of Theophany (January 5) :Beheading of St. John the Baptist (August 29) :Elevation of the Holy Cross (September 14) Regular fasting Orthodox Christians also regularly fast on Wednesdays and Fridays to commemorate, respectively, Christ's betrayal by Judas Iscariot and His Crucifixion. Monasteries additionally commemorate the angels on Mondays by fasting. Preparation for receiving the Holy Eucharist Fasting is a part of the preparation for receiving the Body and Blood of Christ. Additionally, confession and a specific rule of prayers are necessary for proper preparation. For morning Liturgies, one keeps an absolute fast (no food or drink, even water) on arising from sleep until receiving Communion. Some also abstain from meat and dairy after the preceding Vespers. For afternoon or evening Liturgies, one should keep an absolute fast for at least six hours. One should always check with the primary celebrant of the Divine Liturgy to verify his expectations regarding preparation for reception of the Eucharist. Because the celebrating priest or deacon will commune and then consume the remaining Eucharist, he observes an absolute fast before every Liturgy he celebrates. Exceptions The fasting discipline may be relaxed, if necessary, when one is travelling or ill. Additionally, exceptions should be made when receiving another's hospitality, because the focus should not be on outward shows of piety, but rather accepting the love and generosity of others. Orthodox Christians should not fast to the detriment of their health. Fasting is a means to an end and not an end in itself. If you are new to fasting, ask your priest for guidance before you begin. Fast-free weeks After certain feasts, Orthodox Christians do not fast, in order to show their joy for the feast. :Afterfeast of the Nativity of Christ to Theophany Eve (December 25 through January 4) :Week following the Sunday of the Publican and Pharisee (first week of the Lenten Triodion) :Bright Week (week after Pascha) :Trinity Week (week after Pentecost) Foods Fasting related to foods has many different degrees. During Great Lent, Wednesdays, and Fridays, daily fasting is at its most strict, abstaining from: :meat (anything with a backbone), :dairy products (eggs are in this or the previous category), :olive oil, and :wine. Additionally, during Great Lent, the size and number of meals, as well as the selection, are smaller. On many other feast or fast days, particular foods are avoided or permitted, in lesser degrees of fasting. Spiritual meaning Fasting also partners with prayer, almsgiving and confession, readying the whole person like an athlete, body, mind, and soul, for an upcoming feast, similar to the way in which Orthodox Christians would hope to be properly prepared for the Second Coming. For this reason, during fasting seasons, no marriages should take place. (Cf. Pastoral Guidelines.) Another important part of any fasting period is going to Confession. History and Tradition The Christians inherited the tradition of fasting from the Jews. Jesus, too, gave examples of fasting to his disciples, most notably preceding his forty days in the desert when he was tempted by the devil (Matt 4:1-11). See also *Almsgiving *Confession *Prayer *Xerophagy (or dry-eating) External Links *"The True Nature of Fasting" by Bishop Kallistos Ware *"The Discipline of Fasting" by Bishop Kallistos Ware *"On Fasting at Great Lent" by Fr. Alexander Schmemann (scroll down to comment 5) Sources *Concerning Fasting on the Orthodox Church in America site *"What Should We Make to Eat?" by Mary Ann Castronovo Fusco Category:Religious beliefs and practices